Reveladora Charla
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: Temari realiza una visita de imprevisto a Konoha con la intención de pasar tiempo con su vago pero para su sorpresa el no parece tener la misma emoción que ella, sin embargo las dudas que está situación le generan seran aclaradas por la persona que menos pensaba / SHIKATEMA con un muy leve SASUSAKU/ Créditos al creador de la imagen.


_**Hola a todos, es un gusto estar nuevamente por aquí y con una nueva historia, se que tengo pendiente una actualización y créanme que no la estoy haciendo a un lado, sigo trabajando en ello y en otras locas ideas que tengo.**_

 _ **Ahora bien, como todos los fieles seguidores del mundo de Naruto sabrán, hoy 28 de Marzo celebramos el nacimiento de nuestra querida Sakura y por curiosidades de la vida también es el cumpleaños de esta humilde escritora amateur ¿ Que mejor autoregalo puedo hacerme que un buen fanfic? Por cuestión de fecha este iba ser una historia Sasusaku pero no puede traicionar mi amor por el Shikatema pero de igual manera obtuve inspiración de la ocasión. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Una Charla Reveladora.

.

Me encontraba en el tramo final de mi viaje hacia Konoha, ya habían pasado los tres días establecidos de viaje y era solo cuestión de minutos para que mis ojos se toparan con cierto Shinobi perezoso esperando mi llegada. Mis mejillas se tiñeron intensamente con solo imaginármelo parado firmemente en las puertas de Konoha con sus manos en los bolsillo mientras me dirigía esa sonrisa ladina que tanto me fascinaba, estaba muy consciente que me estaba comportando como una estúpida adolescente pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, después de todo había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Tres meses habían pasado de la boda de Naruto y fue durante la celebración de esta que mi vago aprovechó para alejarme de todo y todos con el fin de confesarme sus sentimientos, sentimientos que no dude en corresponder iniciando así está problemática relación, que pese a la distancia nos mantenía tan felices, claro ayudaba el hecho de que ninguno de los dos era ingenuo, sabíamos de antemano los complicaciones que traería un noviazgo ante estas circunstancias pero hasta el momento lo habríamos manejado con bastante madurez.

Y es que después del establecimiento de la paz la creación de un nuevo sistema ninja era más que necesario por lo que fue inevitable que los representantes de la alianza y los demás altos cargos de las aldeas se sumergieran en horas de extenuante trabajo, _en resumen: menos tiempo para ver al novio,_ y eso sin contar con el nuevo puesto de Shikamaru como mano derecha del Hokage y su nuevo nombramiento como líder del clan Nara, así que durante un largo lapso de tiempo solo supimos uno del otro por medio de cartas, pero pese a todo me mantenía optimista, la comunicación escrita era hasta cierto punto romántica y podía aprovechar para decirle cosas que no me atrevería a decir en persona.

Además no había por qué inquietarse, mucho antes de la guerra Suna y Konoha ya eran fuertes aliadas y como tal compartían mucho trabajo y asuntos por resolver por lo que no era raro que ocurrieran ciertas reuniones entre ambas aldeas, como en esta ocasión que me encontraba viajando para entregarle un documento al sexto Hokage con la lista de los recomendados de Suna para los próximos exámenes chunin, tanto Gaara como yo estábamos conscientes que era un asunto sin importancia así que no objete cuando el me pidió regresar a Suna al día siguiente de entregar el documento.

Eso solo me dejaba una noche libre para estar con Shikamaru, si tal vez es estúpido realizar tan largo viaje por ese motivo pero con tal de pasar un tiempo a su lado soy capaz de eso y más. Mientras pensaba en todo esto vi con entusiasmo la entrada de Konoha y como una familiar silueta se encontraba en esa puerta aguardando mi llegada, apresuré el paso sin dudarlo tratando claro de no parecer desesperada, pero cuando lo tuve frente a mí mirándome con esa sonrisa ladina no pude hacer más que mandar al diablo mi cordura y proseguí a atacar sus labios con salvajismo, un ataque que afortunadamente fue correspondido mientras me sujetaba fuertemente de mi cintura en un intento de mantenerme a su lado, lamentablemente la falta de oxígeno a nuestros pulmones no dejó que esto sucediera.

\- ¿En serio problemática? ¿Realizas todo ese viaje por tan simple documento? Suna debe tener escasez de trabajo –

\- ¿ Y de que otra manera se te ocurre que pudiéramos mandarles está información genio? –

\- Cielos no sé, después de todo sería muy osado mandar una de esas aves mensajeras, no vaya a ser que la intercepten para robar tan " valiosa" información -

\- Bueno de acuerdo tu ganas fue solo un pretexto para venir ¿ Feliz? –

\- Encantado y a la vez sorprendido que te hubieran dado semejante autorización –

\- Oye, ser la hermana del kazegake debe darme uno que otro privilegio ¿ No crees? –

\- Semejante abuso de poder, pero bueno ¿ cuánto tiempo te dió mi cuñado? –

\- Solo está noche, mañana debo partir de regreso por qué aunque no lo creas en Suna si tenemos trabajo –

\- Bueno llegas en un buen día –

\- ¿ Que planeas Nara? –

\- Yo nada, más bien fue Ino –

\- ¿ A qué te refieres? – dije con cierta desconfianza en mi voz, el Nara solo suspiró antes de responderme

\- Resulta que hoy es cumpleaños de Sakura y como su mejor amiga Ino le organizó una gran fiesta en su honor para esta noche así que nos espera a todos ahí y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no obtiene lo que quiere, así que le dije que iríamos juntos –

Por un momento me quedé estática analizando la palabras de Shikamaru y buscando con la mirada algún indicio de que fuera broma, por qué vamos ¡ tendría que serlo! Esta era nuestra primera reunión en mucho tiempo y me parecía imposible que el vago prefiriese pasarlo en un lugar lleno de personas ruidosas en vez de estar tranquilos y a solas y sobre todo si era para la fiesta de la chica pelirosa, es decir, la conocía bastante bien y podía decir que era una fuerte e inteligente Kunoichi digna de mencionar ¡ pero hasta ahí! Nosotras solo teníamos una relación cordial por trabajo.

\- Bromeas ¿ Verdad? –

\- Vamos Tem, puede que sea divertido –

\- Y puede que no, ¿ Sabes? Tu y yo podíamos divertirnos juntos de otra manera – quise que la tierra me tragara en cuanto terminé de decir aquello por lo mal que había sonado pero al ver el rostro sereno de mi vago supe que su inocencia no le permitió captar el posible doble sentido en mis palabras y me avergoncé por la mente tan pervertida que últimamente estaba teniendo.

\- Escucha Tem, han pasado muchas cosas y por eso creo que no nos haría nada mal pasar un buen rato con los chicos –

\- Realmente no sé qué tan bueno sea -

\- Solo está vez ¿ Si? –

\- De acuerdo, ¿ A qué hora es la maldita fiesta? –

\- Es en la noche -

\- ¡Bien! Déjame entregarle esto al Hokage, luego puedes acompañarme a instalarme en el hotel – solté mi segunda estrategia para permanecer junto a él, si teníamos que pasar nuestra noche rodeados de sus amigos al menos me encargaría de tener toda la tarde para nosotros solos.

\- Mendokusai – le escuche susurrar antes de salir tras de mí con rumbo a la torre Hokage.

* * *

Me tomó 15 escasos minutos entregar el documento a Kakashi, mejor conocido ahora como el sexto Hokage y me hubiera tomado menos tiempo si no hubiera tenido que soportar sus comentarios a broma sobre el verdadero motivo de mi visita, afortunadamente le había pedido a Shikamaru que me esperara fuera ya que no demoraría mucho, de ser así hubiera tenido que pasar el doble de la vergüenza teniéndolo junto a mm. Desaparecí de aquella oficina en cuanto vi la oportunidad sin importarme muy poco los modales que debería tener frente la máxima autoridad de Konoha, estaba segura que después la culpa por esto me comería viva pero en este momento solo quería reunirme con mi vago y disfrutar el poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos antes de ir a esa endemoniada fiesta.

En cuanto salí de la torre pude divisar al vago pero noté con algo de alerta que no se encontraba solo, me acerque sigilosamente solo para confirmar que no estuviera tonteando con alguna fulana, no es que estuviera celosa (aclarando) solo que me molesta que el muy idiota desperdicie su tiempo en este tipo de tonterías en vez de hacer algo productivo. Pero me tranquilice en el instante que me di cuenta que era Ino con quién hablaba, no mentiré, en el pasado esa escena me hubiera provocado una furia intensa pero gracias a los acontecimientos y a las pacientes explicaciones de Shikamaru había comprendido que entre ellos solo había una fuerte amistad, y el que Ino se hiciera novia de Sai también ayudó un poco.

\- Mira, justo a tiempo – gritó Ino mientras me señalaba con el dedo de forma nada discreta y pude ver cómo Shikamaru se frotaba la nuca, una clara señal de que nada bueno se avecinaba.

\- ¿ A tiempo para que? – pregunté de la mejor forma posible mientras mi mente trabajaba buscando posibles escapes, pero para mi sorpresa fue Shikamaru quien contestó.

\- Ino piensa pedirle ayuda a las chicas para comprar lo necesario para la fiesta –

\- Y como Shikamaru me dijo que tú pendiente con el Hokage había acabado pensé que sería maravilloso que nos acompañaras, ya sabes ¡ Tarde de Chicas! -

Usé todas mis fuerzas para que mi rostro no reflejara el horror que sentía en ese momento y trate de reponerme lo más rápido posible para defenderme adecuadamente y lograr salir de aquella pesadilla.

\- Cielos Ino me alegría acompañarlas pero acabo de llegar y no dispongo de mucho tiempo para instalarme y arreglarme para la fiesta – terminé mi argumento con tal seguridad que me enorgullecía la facilidad que había adquirido para mentir.

\- Tranquila Temari la fiesta es en mi casa, puedes quedarte con nosotras después de todo teníamos planeado tener una pijamada al terminar la fiesta-

\- En serio gracias pero ya había quedado con Shikamaru ….

\- Por mí no hay problema, puedo verte en la fiesta, y mañana puedo pasar por ti para desayunar antes de irte –

Mi boca se había quedado totalmente abierta de incredulidad al escuchar como el vago se había desecho de mí y me entregaba al mismo diablo, por un breve instante pensé que era una sádica broma pero al verlo darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida para posteriormente darse la vuelta y marcharse me hizo darme cuenta que eso no sucedería. Y lo odié como nunca antes había odiado a alguien.

\- ¡ Muy bien! Vamos por las demás Temari – chilló Ino mientras me arrastraba por el camino

 _¿ Donde esta el maldito ataúd del desierto cuando lo necesito?_

* * *

\- Pero Temari, este se te vera lindo – lloriqueaba Ino mientras extendía un vestido de tirantes blanco y como si el escote no fuera demasiado llamativo también tenia una enorme rosa bordeada en el costado izquierdo.

\- Por quinta vez Ino, ¡ NO! –

Aún me costaba trabajo entender como había acabado en una tienda de ropa con Ino. Nos habíamos reunido con Hinata y Tenten para que las compras fueran rápidas, todo iba bien hasta que Ino preguntó por la ropa que usaríamos está noche y yo inocentemente contesté que iría con mi ropa de Kunoichi habitual, lo siguiente que ví fue el rostro desfigurado de Ino por el horror, la sonrisa nerviosa de Hinata y a Tenten huyendo de la escena argumentado que había visto unas hermosas decoraciones en otra tienda y que se adelantaría ¡ Claro! Ella ya tenía experiencia y no se tomó la molestia de avisarme, lo siguiente fue ver a Ino arrastrándose nuevamente hasta este lugar.

\- Bueno si no te agrada el vestido podría ser esta hermosa falda rosa ¿ Que te parece? –

\- Espera Ino- chan yo quería probármela -

Aproveché que Hinata había distraído a la problemática rubia para alejarme del lugar, si me quedaba más tiempo sería capaz de volar todo el lugar y eso no sería una buena imagen para Suna además los dueños del negocio no tenían la culpa de mi mala fortuna, en su lugar iría por el traidor del Nara para volarle la cabeza y si en el camino me encontraba con Tenten también me aseguraría de que sufriera el mismo destino. Pero mientras buscaba la salida me topé de frente con un par de shorts café con largo hasta la rodilla, la prenda venía acompañada de una playera blanca que irónicamente tenía el estampado de un pequeño cactus, aquello me hizo recordar al instante el desierto de Suna y sonreí al instante mientras tomaba la prenda para dirigirme a la caja, no necesitaba probarla, conocía perfectamente bien mi cuerpo y mis medidas.

Quizás no se trataba de un exuberante vestido o una tierna falda pero esto sería lo más femenino que verían vestir y más les valiesen que empezarán a acostumbrarse.

* * *

Me encontraba sumergida dentro de aquella exuberante tina, afuera se escuchaba el ruido de los primeros invitados que arribaban a la " grandiosa" fiesta pero a mí poco me importaba, esta había sido una de las peores tardes de mi vida y tenía todo el derecho de reponerme y si era necesario quedarme en esa tina toda la noche con gusto lo haría, además debía admitir que se encontraba muy a gusto aquí dentro por lo que apenas llegue a Suna le sugeriré a Gaara que adquiriera una de estas.

\- Oye Temari date prisa ya la fiesta comenzó hace varios minutos –

\- Dame cinco minutos –

\- Eso dijiste hace veinte minutos, mira que el vago de tu novio ya llegó y si no quieres que huya del lugar más te vale bajar de inmediato –

\- Hai, hai, bajo en seguida –

En cuanto escuché a Ino alejarse de la puerta comencé mi lucha interna para levantarme y me sorprendió lo difícil que fue lograrlo. No me sentí mal al darme cuenta que no tenía la más mínima emoción de estar aquí pues desde un principio me había negado, pero fui obligada por las circunstancias a participar en esto y más me valiera aceptarlo de buen modo si no quería que las cosas empeorarán, con determinación tomé la decisión de salir del agua para posteriormente tomar mi ropa y vestirme de un rápido movimiento con la ropa nueva que adquirí esta tarde y me alegré de verte que me quedaba de maravilla, aunque si noté que los shorts me quedaban más corto que lo normal pero para mi sorpresa fue un defecto de mi agrado.

Salí del baño de la habitación de Ino con mi cabello algo húmedo, recordé que ella me había dejado su secadora para que la usará a mi disposición pero descarte la idea al instante, mi cabello ya se encontraba lo suficientemente maltratado por el calor del desierto como para que encima lo dañara más con ese tipo de artefactos, en su lugar me dediqué a masajear mi cabello con una pequeña toalla que Ino me había prestado, cuando sentí mi cabello lo suficientemente seco me dispuse a peinarlo con las dos colegas con las que últimamente me dejaba ver.

El maquillaje nunca había sido un gran aliado para mí así que únicamente me puse un poco de maquillaje en el rostro y mi brillo labial favorito de durazno, un rápido vistazo en el espejo me trajo un imagen gratificante de mi rostro, era muy consciente de que no era una belleza andante como Ino y Sakura pero igual tenía lo mío, solo esperaba que Shikamaru se dignara a notarlo esta noche, y es que no podía evitar sentirme terriblemente ignorada por él, me había imaginado que apenas me viera entrar por las puertas de Konoha no se alejaría de mi en compensación del tiempo que no nos habíamos visto pero obtuve todo lo contrario. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas pesimistas en mi mente y caminé hacia mi maleta, me había traído el par de sandalias cafés que Shikamaru me había regalado para San Valentín y que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de estrenar … bueno, hoy era el día.

Otra rápida mirada al espejo para confirmar antes de poner mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta para salir al exterior, desde la habitación de Ino se escuchaba la música perfectamente bien y no pude evitar que un escalofrío subiera por mi espalda al imaginarme todo el bullicio con el que me encontraría a salir, por un momento sentí un deje de cobardía que me impedía salir pero me recordé a mi misma que no podía quedarme toda la noche encerrada en el baño. Saqué todo el valor que me quedaba y abrí esa puerta para enfrentarme de una vez por todas a lo que tuviera que pasar.

* * *

En cuanto salí al exterior fui brutalmente atacada por el ruido de la música a todo volumen y el parloteo de todos los presentes, había pensado que en el festejo solo se encontrarían los doce de Konoha y uno que otro sensei pero el mar de gente dentro de la casa Yamanaka me hizo ver que tan equivocada estaba, ahora me encontraba parada como una tonta entre tanto desconocido mientras mi ojos trataban de hallar a cierta cabeza de piña en el tumulto, Ino me había informado de su llegada así que solo necesitaba encontrarlo para convencerlo de escaparnos a un mejor sitio.

Mis ojos se pusieron a recorrer todo el lugar pero ni así logré dar con Shikamaru, en cambio desde donde estaba fui perfectamente capaz de observar al tal Kiba medio ebrio coquetear con un par de chicas que lo miraban con cara de fastidio, a Lee en medio de la pista realizando su ridícula " danza de la juventud", a Hinata charlando animadamente con su rubio esposo y finalmente pude visualizar a la festejada, Sakura se encontraba rodeada de varias personas que la felicitaban y según la sonrisa nerviosa que traía pude darme cuenta que ella tampoco conocía a la mayoría de las personas que ahí se encontraban y por lo tanto, al igual que yo se sentía incomoda, solo que ella si se esforzaba por tratar de disimular su molestia mientras que yo no tenía ningún inconveniente en dar a conocer el disgusto que me daba estar aquí.

Resople fuertemente mientras me encaminaba hacia la mesa de bebidas, todos los que me conocían sabían que el alcohol no era mi pasatiempo favorito pero al menos en esta ocasión estaba dispuesta hacer una excepción, necesitaba calmarme y cuanto antes mejor. De un rápido movimiento tomé una de las copas de la mesa y la llene de sake para posteriormente tragar todo ese embriagante líquido de un solo golpe, sentí la necesidad de toser ante la sensación de ardor en mi garganta pero pude resistirlo a la perfección.

\- Creo que no fue buena idea traerte aquí – sonreí inmediatamente al reconocer la perezosa voz tras de mí – No me agrada que los demás te miren las piernas.-

Me di cuenta como Shikamaru miraba con disgusto el shorts que había comprado esta tarde y no pude evitar sentirme ganadora por eso.

\- Si te hubieras dignado a acompañarme tal vez hubieras podido impedir que me vistiera así –

\- ¡ Ja! Como si yo pudiera impedirle algo, mujer problemática – terminó de decir mientras con sus manos tomaba mi rostro para poder besarme, pero para mi disgusto ese hermoso y delicado beso no duró mucho tiempo.

\- ¿ Como estuvo tu tarde? –

\- ¡ Ni me lo menciones! Ha sido la peor tarde de mi vida, ¡ Jamás vuelvo a ir de compras con Ino –

\- Bienvenida a mi mundo – me abrazó fuertemente después de decirme aquello, yo aproveché para colgarme de su cuello y poder susurrarle al oído.

\- Oye Shika, ya ambos hicimos acto de presencia aquí ¿No crees que ya podemos irnos? – quizás fue la emoción del momento pero lo sentí tensarse y eso me hizo sentir victoriosa, ¡ Claro! Eso antes de sentir sus brazos alejarme de el poco a poco.

\- Disculpa Tem, pero ya quedé con los muchachos, nos reuniremos más tarde para una partida de poker-

\- Pero es mi única noche en Konoha ¿ Vas a dejarme sola?-

Odiaba lo frágil que me escuchaba en este momento pero no podía evitarlo, era frustrante ver cómo Shikamaru buscaba la forma de mantenerme alejada de él con cualquier pretexto.

\- Vamos Tem, ya habíamos quedado que vendría por ti mañana a primera hora, además ya tienes planes con las chicas ¿ recuerdas? –

\- ¡No me importa! Yo quiero estar contigo ¡No con ellas! ¿ O por que mierda crees que hice este estúpido viaje? –

\- Temari – noté como acercaba su mano hacia mi rostro en un intento de caricia pero rápidamente lo aleje de un manotazo.

\- Olvídalo ¡ Ya no me Importa! Pero ¿Sabes? Si no querías que viniera pudiste solo haberlo dicho –

\- Para cuándo recibí la noticia de tu llegada ya estabas a un día de distancia, además ...…

\- ¡ Tienes Razón! Es culpa mía por pensar que te alegraría verme, pero no te preocupes no volveré a hacer nada parecido ¡NUNCA! –

Después de gritar todo lo que tenía guardado desde la tarde le di la espalda dispuesta a alejarme de él lo más rápido posible, pero como debí de suponer el muy idiota de Shikamaru alcanzó a tomarme del brazo para evitarlo, y fue ahí cuando pude apreciar su semblante serio e irritado.

\- Problemática, ¿Quieres dejarme terminar de hablar y de paso calmarte? –

\- ¡ Suéltame idiota! –

\- ¿ Vas a calmarte? –

\- Lo haré en mi hotel, tú te puedes quedar con los perdedores de tus amigos –

Y ahí fue donde el rostro de Shikamaru se descompuso, sabía perfectamente que al vago no le afectaba en lo más mínimo los insultos hacia su persona, pero si en cambio se agredía a las personas cercanas a él…. El asunto era muy diferente, y el rostro furioso que el Nara tenía en este momento lo demostraba.

\- Has lo que te venga en gana Temari - me dijo tratando de modular su voz antes de darme la espalda y desaparecer entre la gente.

* * *

Llevaba más de quince minutos tratando de buscar la forma de llegar a la planta baja de la casa Yamanaka y aún no tenía ningún resultado, quise echarle la culpa a todo el disturbio que había en el lugar pero bien sabía que era culpa de mi cabeza que no lograba concentrarse en lo que debía, afortunadamente me había acordado del camino hacia la habitación de Ino de otra manera me hubiera sido imposible ir por mis cosas para marchar al hotel.

En medio de mi berrinche interior me encontré con la quinta puerta de la noche frente a mí, me aventure a abrirla rogándole a Kami que está si me llevará a la salida, me urgía irme lo antes posible del lugar antes de volver a toparme con Shikamaru, pero noté con frustración que esté solo era un acceso hacia un pequeño balcón desde donde se podría apreciar el gran jardín de la casa, rendida y avergonzada me adentré al lugar para tomar algo de aire fresco antes de seguir con mi búsqueda. Pero cuando me acerque al balcón para disfrutar la vista me topé con una silueta familiar que definitivamente no debería estar en este lugar.

\- ¿ Sakura? – la nombrada di un brinco al escucharme y pude notar como limpiaba su rostro rápidamente – discúlpame pensé que habías notado mi presencia –

\- ¿ Temari- San? ¿ Que haces aquí? –

\- Solo buscaba algo de aire fresco ¿ y tú? ¿ No deberías estar abajo disfrutando de tu fiesta? –

\- Supongo que también necesitaba salir por un rato –

Yo solo asentí al escuchar la respuesta y caminé lentamente hasta posicionarme a su lado, sin embargo mantuve mi vista al frente, mi atención se dividía entre el hermoso jardín de Ino y la pelirosa a mi lado, después de unos minutos de reflexión me decidí a hablarle sin voltear a verla pues sabía que sería más fácil para ambas de esta manera.

\- Escucha Sakura, si prefieres puedo darme la vuelta, marcharme y fingir que no noté tu llanto – sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa así que proseguí de inmediato - no es que seas mala actriz, es solo que después de varios años tragando mis lágrimas se me ha hecho fácil identificar a quien trata de hacer lo mismo –

Sakura inclinó la cabeza mientras un sollozo salía de su garganta, en ese momento me maldije por ser tan metiche y no haberme marchado en cuanto tuve la oportunidad.

\- De acuerdo te dejare sola –

\- ¡ No! Por favor ….

\- ¿ Es por el? – fui directo al grano pues nunca me había gustado irme por las andadas, Sakura solo asintió respondiendo así mi pregunta - ¿Te ha hecho algo? –

\- No, no es nada de eso –

\- ¿ Entonces? –

\- Lo extraño-

….

\- ¿ Hace cuánto de su última carta? –

\- Tres meses -

Me quedé en silencio observando a la nada mientras meditaba cautelosamente las palabras que debería usar pero por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba hallar ninguna expresión amable que me ayudara a decir mi opinión, y todo se debía a que no comprendía en lo absoluto a Sakura, es decir la imagen de mujer obstinada que espera la llegada de su hombre sin más no era algo con lo que yo estuviera familiarizada y creo que mi escenita en la fiesta con Shikamaru lo demostró.

\- No lo entiendes ¿ verdad? –

\- ¿ Eeh? –

El que siga amando a Sasuke-kun – me dijo mirándome con tanta intensidad en sus ojos que no pude hacer nada más que asentir ante la pregunta – admito que cuando era niña mis razones para fijarme en él era muy superficiales, simplemente me gustó el chico guapo y popular de la clase, pero con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta de su lado humano y que como tal no era perfecto, no fue hasta que nos colocaron en el mismo equipo que pude ver el gran dolor que cargaba y la manera que luchaba para no dejarse hundir, y no sé, tal vez fue eso lo que me impidió abandonarlo cuando la oscuridad lo había dominado –

\- Intentó matarte –

\- Me ha pedido perdón muchas veces y cada vez que lo hace veo sinceridad en sus ojos –

\- Sakura…..

\- ¡Y sé que me quiere! No lo dice con palabras pero me lo demuestra cada vez que puede, en sus acciones y gestos, no me preguntes cómo solo lo sé –

\- Me da gusto por ti, pero aún así no te entiendo del todo – Sakura soltó una risa ante mis palabras, risa que por cierto logró irritarme - ¿ De que te ríes? –

\- Lo siento es solo que me resulta bastante irónico que seas precisamente tú quien no lo comprendas, sobre todo cuando el mismo Shikamaru me ha dicho que mi relación con Sasuke no es tan diferente a la que el tiene contigo –

Me quedé perpleja ante lo dicho por Sakura y por la enorme sonrisa que ella tenía en los labios, pude darme cuenta que no me moleste en tratar de disimularlo, lentamente mi asombro fue dándole paso al enojo, acababa de darme cuenta que el idiota del Nara andaba de lengua floja sobre nuestra relación ¿ Con Sakura? ¿ Por qué carajos hablaba con ella de nuestras cosas? ¿ Que buscaba? ¿ Algún tipo de consuelo o qué?

\- No fue algo que me haya confiado específicamente a mí – se apresuró a decir la pelirosa, aparentemente tampoco me había esforzado en ocultar mi molestia – Fue culpa de Ino. -

\- Explícate –

\- N nn no sé si debería –

\- Sakura – dije ya irritada, necesitaba respuestas y mientras más rápido mejor.

\- Está bien está bien, la semana pasada Ino organizó una cena en un pequeño bar entre nosotros argumentado que hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero ya entrada en copas confesó que todo fue un plan para tratar de alegrarme ya que me veía decaída, y pues ya sabrás ¡ fui la comidilla de todos! Hasta que finalmente lograron sacarme la razón de mi estado de ánimo –

\- Y supongo que fue ahí cuando el vago dijo que te entendía ya que nuestra relación es ¿ Parecida? – Sakura solo asintió dándome la razón.

\- No lo tomes a mal, te digo que ya tenía algunas copas encima- dijo juntando sus manos a modo de súplica - además debes de aceptar que sus argumentos son muy válidos –

\- ¿ Disculpa? –

\- Si, bueno al menos en lo que a la distancia se refiere y el tiempo que hay que esperar para volver a verse –

\- Puedeque en eso tengan razón – acepte débilmente – pero te aseguro que Shikamaru y Sasuke no tienen nada en común –

\- Es lo que todos le dijeron –

\- ¿ TODOS? – mi cara se pintó de vergüenza al imaginarme a todos los amigos Shikamaru reunidos en una mesa hablando de " nosotros"

\- Lo que pasa es que después de haber dicho eso Shikamaru se volvió el blanco de todos y pues lo presionaron tanto hasta que terminó aceptando lo mucho que te extraña cuándo regresas a Suna –

\- ¿ El dijo Eso? - no pude evitar sentirme emocionada, Shikamaru tenía el mismo problema que yo al expresar sus sentimientos y el que fuera capaz de decir semejante confesión me hizo sentir tan feliz que estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el hecho de que estaba ebrio –

\- Hai, Temari todo el mundo ha notado el estado deprimente que embarga a Shikamaru cuando te marchas ¡A leguas se nota lo mucho que te extraña! –

\- No fue lo que sentí hoy – no pude evitar decir en un tono de tristeza – pareciera que buscaba cualquier pretexto para alejarse de mi –

-Eso fue por qué Ino …

Noté al instante la cara de horror que puso Sakura antes de continuar, el tipo de mirada que ponen las personas cuando saben que han metido totalmente la pata.

\- ¿Qué Sakura? ¿Qué le dijo Ino? –

\- Nada olvídalo –

\- Sakura ¡ Habla ahora o te arrepentirás! –

\- ¡No puedo! Ino y Shikamaru me matarían! –

\- Si no hablas la que te matará seré yo y créeme que ser destrozada por un feroz tornado no es la forma más linda de morir –

\- ¡ De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo ¡ Pero tienes que hacer que no sabes nada – yo solo asentí sin importarme mucho a lo que me estaba comprometiendo lo único que me importaba era llegar a la verdad del asunto.

\- Verás cuando Shikamaru se sincero Ino le dió tremendo golpe en la cabeza mientras le decía que si realmente se siente así no debería perder el tiempo y que te propusiera matrimonio de una buena vez –

\- ¿ QUEEEEEE?- no pude evitar que mi cara se sonrojara aunque no sabía identificar si era por vergüenza o por rabia, definitivamente mataría a Ino.

\- Temari –

\- ¿ Así que por eso el idiota huía de mi? El que le incomode ese tipo de tema solo demuestra lo infantil que es –

Y sin más me levanté dispuesta a marcharme, ahora más que nunca deseaba llegar lo antes posible al hotel para poder derrumbarme a solas, el solo saber que Shikamaru le desagradaba la idea de compartir su vida a mi lado me deprimía a niveles insospechados, justo cuando sentí mis ojos aguarse fui tomada fuertemente del brazo evitándo así mi salida, fue una sorpresa para mi darme cuenta que la causante había sido Sakura, ya antes había escuchado de su fuerza bruta pero nunca había tenido la ocasión de conocerla.

\- Espera, Temari- San debes saber que Shikamaru nos dijo que ya tenía planes para proponértelo-

\- ¿ COMO? –

\- Si, incluso nos dijo que ya había pedido autorización a tus hermanos, lo único que estaba esperando era que comenzarás a adaptarte poco a poca a Konoha, necesita saber que puedes ver nuestra aldea como tu nuevo hogar y que pudieras ser feliz aquí –

\- Supongo que aquí entra otra loca idea de Ino–

\- Me avergüenza decir que sí, ella le hecho encara que es su culpa ya que siempre que llegas te acapara totalmente y no te da la oportunidad de convivir con nosotros, así que a partir de este momento se encargaría de que convivas con todas nosotras para volvernos amigas y tú te pudiera adaptar fácilmente a Konoha –

\- Supongo que esta fiesta fue el primer paso –

\- Shikamaru objetó diciendo que llevaba tiempo sin verte y quería estar contigo todo el tiempo posible pero al final accedió solo porque Ino le dijo que era lo mejor para ti. –

De un momento a otro sentí un gran alivio y la sensación pulsante en mi pecho había desaparecido en su mayor parte pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que desapareciera totalmente.

Gracias Sakura, ahora sé que debo hacer – la nombrada primero me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido pero después relajo su expresión para mostrarme una radiante sonrisa.

\- Suerte –

* * *

Comenzaba a creer que había sido una gran suerte tomarme con Sakura en este lugar, si bien es cierto que la charla con ella había sido más que vergonzosa también era cierto que fue bastante reveladora, había aprendido dos cosas fundamentales con ella: la primera que nunca de los nunca les confiaría algún secreto o plan a Ino y Sakura ya que ambas son algo " comunicativas" y la segunda es que debería interpretar las acciones de mi vago, sin duda el hecho de que fuese un genio me complicaba las cosas y peor aún tomamos en cuenta que no soy una mujer expresiva. Ahora siendo consiente de las verdaderas intenciones del Nara no pude hacer más que sentirme culpable, sabía que en esta ocasión, por mucho que me doliera aceptarlo me correspondería a mi disculparme y cuanto antes mejor.

Después de bajar a la primera planta ( había encontrado las escaleras gracias a las indicaciones de Sakura) busque con mucha insistencia aquella piña andante o en su defecto a algunos de los chicos con los que se supone estaría pero lamentablemente no había rastro de Shikamaru y todos los chicos estaban dispersos uno de otros cada quien con su asunto, por suerte para mí pude identificar con mucha facilidad a su mejor amigo, Chouji se encontraba muy alegre platicando con esa mujer de Kirigakure, estuve a punto de declinar en mis intenciones de acercarme pues había identificado la atmósfera que les rodeaba pero mi desesperación por hallar al vago fue más importante así que sin más me acerqué a preguntar, lamentablemente Chouji me había dado una respuesta negativa y no me quedó más que seguir buscando por mi misma.

Harta de estar rodeada de gente sumamente ruidosa y no tener ninguna pista del Nara decidir salir hacia el jardín para relajarme un poco, el lugar era hermoso y automáticamente me brindo la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, de inmediato identifique el balcón donde hace unos minutos estaba charlando con Sakura y estaba por asegurarme si ella seguía ahí cuando pude percibir el aroma a tabaco que yo conocía tan bien, girando mi rostro me topé con Shikamaru tendido sobre el césped de tan majestuoso jardín, jardín por el cual era indispensable cruzar si se deseaba entrar o salir.

\- Para ser alguien deseosa de irse, demoraste bastante en salir -

.

Sonreí.

Me estaba esperando.

.

\- No buscaba como salir-

\- ¿ Te perdiste? – se sentó rápidamente mientras me miraba con total incredulidad.

\- Es una casa muy grande – acepte con simpleza mientras procedía a sentarme a su lado

\- No tanto como el palacio Kazegake -

touché.

\- Escucha Temari yo …

No le dejé continuar, le tomé el rostro con ambas manos para poder acercarlo a mí y poder besarlo, noté como al principio se sobresaltó no se esperaba tal acción de mi parte, pero no tardó en tomarme de la cintura para corresponder a mi beso que fue bastante corto, ya que preferí cortar el contacto para poder abrazarlo a gusto.

\- No Shikamaru perdóname tu, me porte muy infantil y egoísta, solo me concentre en mis planes sin tener en cuenta los tuyos –

\- Pues sí, eres bastante problemática – me dijo con aquella sonrisa que tanto amo – pero igual Te amo –

\- Y yo a ti vago- le dije antes de volver a besarlo pero para mi sorpresa fue él quien corto el beso esta vez.

\- ¿ Sabes Temari? Aún no es muy tarde ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar por ahí? –

\- ¿Qué no tenías un juego de poker? –

\- ¿A quien le importa eso ahora? - me dijo mientras intentaba acercarme nuevamente a mí para volver a besarme, es una pena que yo no tenía las mismas intenciones. Rápidamente me separé de él y me levanté del suelo mientras la mirada escéptica de Shikamaru seguía mis movimientos.

\- En serio me encantaría – le respondí mientras me acercaba a él para acariciarle el mentón con una de mis manos, pude ver como el cerró los ojos ante tal contacto - pero Ino me prometió que si me quedaba con ellas en su pijamada me contaría muchas anécdotas vergonzosa de TU pasado –

Shikamaru tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, un verdadero poema y se que buscaba en mi rostro algún indicio que le dijera que se trataba de una broma pero me asegure de que esto no sucediera, al final el bajo la mirada derrotado mientras yo sonreía triunfadora.

\- ¡ MENDOKUSAI! –

* * *

Aquel par de enamorados no tenían ni idea que estaban siendo observados por un par de ojos jade.

Sakura supo desde el momento que vio a Temari reunirse junto a Shikamaru que era inapropiado seguir husmeando, y en serio que había tratado de apartar la vista de lo que ella creía tan bella pareja, sin embargo no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo o más bien no quiso tenerla.

Era extraño ese mar de sentimientos que experimentaba en este momento, por un lado estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos tan felices y enamorados, pero por otro no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia. Notó como este pensamientos comenzaba a humedecer nuevamente sus ojos por lo que rápidamente intentó retirar con sus manos cualquier indicio de lagrimas, cuando sintió esa sensación desaparecer comenzó a tranquilizarse mientras se repetía a sí misma los argumentos que le dio a Temari que le hacían mantener la esperanza.

Y sonrió

Porque sabía que todo era cierto, no se trataban de palabras vacías con la finalidad de convencer a los demás, ella lo amaba de verdad, y él, a su manera también la amaba.

Ahora con una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad se giró con la intención de regresar a su fiesta y disfrutarla, pero no pudo terminar su cometido ya que su oído fue capaz de percibir un aleteo ya familiar para la Kunoichi. El Halcón se acomodó de forma instantánea en el brazo de la pelirosa para que ella pudiera tomar el papel ajustado en su pequeña pata, en cuanto el mensaje fue recibido el ave se apresuró a desaparecer mientras la mujer se disponia a leer aquel mensaje, y mientras más leía más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- ¡ Sakura! Por fin te encuentro ¿ qué diablos haces aquí? Es hora de partir el pastel - el silencio fue la única respuesta que la rubia obtuvo - ¿ Sakura? –

\- Lo siento Ino pero tengo que irme ahora mismo –

\- ¿ Pero porque? –

\- Tengo que preparar mi equipaje, no tengo tiempo que perder – giró su vista para encontrarse con la mirada sorpresiva de su amiga y decidió explicarlo de la manera más sencilla.

\- Por fin puedo caminar junto a él –

* * *

 _ **Si se preguntan de donde saque esta idea tengo que confesar que no yo misma lo sé.**_

 _ **Como les confesé al principio me inspire en el cumpleaños de Sakura pero además también en algunas escenas de la película de Boruto donde se les ve conviviendo como buenas amigas ( junto a Ino) y me dio algo de curiosidad como habrá surgido esta amistad y el resto es historia jejeje.**_

 _ **Espero que tengan una excelente día, yo por mi parte me dedicaré a comer todo el pastel posible y después de los festejos me pondré a trabajar en la actualización de Guerra Silenciosa.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


End file.
